Sonata's curiosity/Dan Phantom's release
This is Sonata's curiosity and Dan Phantom's release goes in The Ultimate Enemy Returns. film starts with Aryan in his human form watching Danny Phantom teaching Danielle Phantom how to use her ghost powers Ryan Tokisaki: Hey, Aryan. Aryan: behind him and sees Kuryan Oh, hey. Ryan Tokisaki: I see Danielle's getting a hand of her ghost powers. Aryan: Yeah. Danny's been teaching her to use them for like a whole year. Ryan Tokisaki: Yup. That's a nice necklace. How did you get this? Aryan: My mother gave it to me. She said it allows me to turn into a human at will. Ryan Tokisaki: Cool. And your mother is... Aryan: Queen Athena. Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. and Sonata are walking together Aryan: Oh look. It's Ryan and Sonata. I think Ryan did made her Key-sword. Sonata Dusk: Ryan, have you ever wondered what Dan Phantom looks like? Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata. I don't have to wonder. I know. He looks like Danny from the future. Ryan Tokisaki: Only his appearance is different. Sonata Dusk: Oh. And who is this chap with you, Kuryan? Ryan Tokisaki: His name is Aryan. A techno-merman that Ryan met in the Little Mermaid adventure. Sonata Dusk: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Aryan. I wonder why you love the human world and your world of Atlantica? Aryan: I saw how different they were but realized there was a way we were related. three boys continue to chat, not noticing Sonata has snuck off Crash Bandicoot: Hey, guys. Aryan: Oh, hey. Ryan Tokisaki: Hey, Crash. Aryan told me about his necklace. I wonder who did Aryan rescue in the Little Mermaid adventure. Aryan: Princess Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Meg? Aryan: The ruler of Equestopia. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sonata's not there Hey, where's Sonata? to Sonata sneaking into the Fenton lab and grabbing a Thermos (the one containing Dan Phantom) from a lab table Sonata Dusk: I know Danny told me not to do this. But I wanna see what Dan Phantom looks like. One little peak at his appearance can't hurt. carefully opens it and gasps in awe. Just then, Danny, in his human form, arrives and sees Sonata holding the opened Thermos and gasps Danny Fenton: up to Sonata and grabs the Thermos while she is still holding it Sonata, what are you doing?! You were about to unleash one of my most dangerous and powerful foes! Sonata Dusk: So what? struggle as the rest of the gang arrive Sci-Ryan: Playing tug-of-war? Bertram T. Monkey: With a Fenton Thermos? Not a good idea. Danny Fenton: You're gonna break it! accidentally drops it Danny Fenton: Oh, no! thermos hits the ground The gang: gasp happens The gang: in relief the word 'Released' appears on the side of the thermos and it opens The gang: again Evil Anna: Not good, this is. white flame flies out of the thermos and becomes Dan Phantom himself Dan Phantom: smirks At last, after many of being stuck in that thermos, I'm free! Ryan Tokisaki: his guns at Dan Phantom Get back. I got guns and I'm not afraid to use them! Dan Phantom: Or you'll what shoot? Ryan Tokisaki: Mostly. Crash Bandicoot: Do you have anything to say before he does? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Go on before I do. Spit it out. Dan Phantom: Well, all I wanted was to help Mal gain full control of Mike. I only wanted to help! And what did he say to me?! flashback to the past where Dan is with Mal Future Mal: Fly home, Dan. I work alone. Dan Phantom: voiceover It tore me apart. But I learned an important lesson. You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes. ends Mal: along Look, Dan, I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry. Ryan Tokisaki: Oh. Now Mal said sorry. I think it's because Dan is a threat. He don't know the real meaning of oppresion. Dan Phantom: Mal See? Now you respect me, because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out there's a lot of people, whole countries who want respect. And they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons. And soon, I'll have a weapon only I can defeat. And when I unleash it, I'll get-- Ryan Tokisaki: mind Blah, blah, blah. Why is he toying with us. I just want to exterminate him. is cut off when Thomas throws a piece of metal at him. Dan uses his telekensis to immoblize the gang Dan Phantom: to Thomas You sly dog! You got me monologuing. I can't believe it. It's cool, huh? Zero-point energy. I save the best inventions for myself. Also you might wanna work on your reactions. Besides, people are supposed to think before they act. rolls his eyes Dan Phantom: Now, I'm going to change the past so I can restore my future. Sonata Dusk: No, you can't, Danny! Ryan will stop you just like he did to Ursula! Dan Phantom: My name is not shouting DANNY! It's Dan Phantom now. And oh, yes, I can change the past to restore my future. rolls his eyes Aryan: You won't, Dan! It could mess up the space-time continuum! Dan Phantom: Oh, who cares?! a hole in the roof with his Ghost Ray Now if you'll excuse me, Sonata I have to go restore my future. And when I say my future, I mean my future. Sonata Dusk: Save me, Ryanagio! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm actually gonna give Dark Danny a five minuet head start. Conker the Squirrel: Okay. Does that Dark Dan know about, shall we say... Kuryan? throws them into a wall and then flies away, cackling and with Sonata still in his grasp Sonata Dusk: in terror Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan